


A Long Ride

by Silence_burns



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: If the Devil wore Prada, at least you wouldn't have to wait for him to dress up so long.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	A Long Ride

Rubbing your hands together, you entered the Lux without earning a second glance. Being a frequent guest had its perks. 

The Lux was dim and quiet during that time of day, its usual clientele still not in the right mood for partying their way through the long hours. 

“The hell are you still doing here?” You barked at the man sitting by the bar. “I’ve been freezing my ass off waiting for you!”

Lucifer shot you a blinding smile, turning around at last. You noticed two almost identical ties in his hands, now extended towards you. 

“I told you I needed to prepare! It’s an important event after all." 

Maze only rolled her eyes, grabbing another drink. It looked like she had been doing her best to get Lucifer out of the place for the past hour and was not happy with the results. Neither were you. 

"It’s been three hours, we have to go now, or we’ll be late,” you said, marching right to the man. 

He held out the ties. “Which one? I can’t just pick—" 

"I have a strong feeling they’ll both work fine once I start to strangle you with them…" 

"Oh, dear, I haven’t tried that out yet, but I’m sure the fabric in both is fine enough not to tear too soon—" 

"Lucifer,” you snapped, throwing the ties on the bar. “We’re going out. Now." 

"Fine, no tie then.”

He didn’t resist, allowing you to lead him up the stairs and out of the Lux. Even your anger couldn’t wipe the smirk off his face. 

You shivered as the cold wind blew in your face. Los Angeles would never witness any snow, but at that time of year, sudden bursts of cold surprised you frequently anyway, especially in the evenings. 

Lucifer’s arm snuck around your shoulders, warmth radiating from his body. “We don’t have to go there if you don’t want to,” he said in a velvet voice that almost made you reconsider your decision.

“We can’t, I made a promise to Chloe." 

"Such a shame." 

You pushed him into the car, closing the door before he managed to convince you to change your mind. It was going to be a long ride. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short drabble!
> 
> You can find more of my work either on this account, or on silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
